


What's Up With Scott?

by lovelyauthor



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bad Pranks, But fun, F/M, Fluff, Gen, this is silly and ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyauthor/pseuds/lovelyauthor
Summary: Vicky wonders why Scott has been ignoring her for the past couple of weeks, yet not so discretely stalking her. As she complains to her friends, Zoe and Polly decide to help the poor girl out, dragging other in along the way.What's up with Scott?





	What's Up With Scott?

**Author's Note:**

> It's just some silly fluff I wanted to write after playing Scott's run for the dozenth time. It might be a little rushed towards the end because I tried finishing this before going to work.

Vicky idly chewed on the eraser of her pencil, wondering why Scott was just staring at her from behind a bookcase. Across the table, Brian slept and Polly shoved as many pencils as she could in his orifices.

“Ooo, Vicky, can I have that pencil? I know the perfect place to put it!” Polly giggled.

Wordlessly, she handed over the chewed, slightly wet pencil. But her mind was stuck on the resident Good Boy. Ever since she came to the monster populated highschool at the young age of 22, she had a thing for the werewolf. He was sweet and, by god, the most illiterate person she knew, but something about his rippling muscles and genuine optimism made butterflies in her stomach.

“Why won’t Scott come near me anymore?” Vicky whined, face planting into the table.

“Whaaat? Of course he does! Like, he’s over there right now.” Polly vaguely gestured to the bookcase of hiding as she slid a pencil in Brian’s nose.

“No, I mean, like, why doesn’t he hug me anymore? Or nearly tackle me in his excitement to play fetch? He’s hardly said a whole sentence to me in two weeks!” She pulled at her thick, black locks in frustration.

Polly actually stopped what she was doing and hummed in thought with her brows furrowed. She rubbed her chin before snapping her fingers and a shit eating grin spread across her face.

“The full moon’s coming up and you know what the means!” She wiggled her eyebrows.

“Uh, no . . . ?”

“He’s getting more wolf instincts until it all comes rushing out!” Zoe crashed into their table, literally. Vicky jumped at the growing manic look in her eyes and void sockets. “The moment the moon touches his skin, the transformation will begin--a painful thing that he had forced to become accustomed to all his life. But this time, he’s afraid! His instincts tell him that this full moon is going to be different. He’s found his mate and, once the moon reaches its peak, they’re going to  _ bang _ . And it’s gonna be  _ hot _ .”

“Were you just listening in on our conversation, waiting for an opportunity? Or did you just hear the part about Vicky thirsting after Scott?” Polly asked.

What blood Vicky had rushed to her face. “I am  _ not _ thirsting after Scott!”

“Girl, you’re, like, drier than the desert and Scott’s the only oasis on your radar. Don’t think I don’t hear you talk in your sleep.”

“We . . . we don’t even share a room!” The blue clad girl protested.

Polly merely laughed and laughed to the point Vicky briefly considered talking to the Coven to put wards up in her room to keep ghosts out. It was a foolish thought. As if a ward could keep out a high as fuck Polly. 

Zoe cleared her throat then smirked. “It’s fairly obvious by your distress and Scott’s attempt to stay away yet still spy on you about what is going on. Classic case of lack of communication with a dash of misunderstandings and protecting your lover by keeping a secret from them. What was the last conversation you had with him?”

Vicky huffed and racked her brain. It was hard to distinguish what would stick out because a lot of their interactions were pretty much the same. Generally speaking. They got into a lot of weird shit together. Of course, there were her attempts at subtle flirtation, but that was foolish of her. She needed to be bolder to get it through to Scott that she wants to jump his bones.

“Well, the last time  _ I _ saw those two together, it was at my wicked party! Damien spiked the punch and everyone was  _ totally _ smashed. And smashing each other.” Polly winked.

Brian shot the pencils out of his mouth and pulled the rest out by hand. He shot the ghost an unamused look before turning to Zoe.

“I remember that night. Vicky and Scott got wasted and wandered off before the cocaine-laced fog machines could go off. Don't know what happened, but Amira found her later on the football field in her bra and pants,” Brian explained monotonously.

Zoe's face flushed as stars appeared in her numerous eyes. “I know what happened! Both of them were so drunk, they started flirting and they were  _ totally _ going to bang but they wanted a more romantic setting. Cue the football field! A place where sweaty bodies slam into each other with plenty of butt touching. Scott never feels more alive than when he's on the football field! Things were getting heated, clothes started flying, but something happened. Something that made them stop. It had to be dramatic enough for Scott to run off and Vicky to stay on the football field, sad and alone. Perhaps . . . a love confession in the heat of the moment?”

“Ohhh yeah! That totally had to have happened! The idea of commitment must’ve scared Scott right off!” Polly gasped.

“Who’s to say that Scott wasn’t the one who said it first?” Brian asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Vicky seems more like the vulnerable kind of drunk that when she confesses her feelings, it can’t be played off as a loving drunk,” Zoe stated matter of factly.

“I could totally pass as a loving drunk!” Vicky argued before shaking her head. “No, that’s not the point. It doesn’t matter what happened that night. But why is Scott stalking me now?”

“Perhaps now that he’s had time to process his feelings, he realizes he does, in fact, have a big fat crush on you?” Brian suggested with a shrug.

“Ooo, you’re good at this.” Zoe grinned at him and the undead man sunk slightly lower in his seat, face turning a slightly red color. It intrigued her, but Vicky put a pin in it for later. For now, she was desperate to fix her own love life. Even resorting to the party maniac ghost and fangirlish eldritch horror for advice.

“How do I fix this?”

She regretted uttering those words as soon as they left her mouth. Her three friends shared a conspiring look before looking to her with harmless, threatening smiles. Her already doomed soul was doomed once more.

* * *

 

Vicky pouted as she stared at the bathroom mirror. Polly put her hair up into a loose “sexy” ponytail, as she called it, and Zoe happened to have a cheerleading outfit on hand. It was far too small, since it was originally designed for a cosplay, but with a touch of magic, it looked exactly like the school cheer uniform. Brian, who didn’t have a role in the whole beautification process, gave her a thumbs up when she was deemed ready.

“If Scott loves one thing more than sports, it’s cheering. He won’t be able to resist you dressed like this!” Zoe explained.

“Yasss! Now go out there and get some!” Polly cheered and shoved Vicky out of the bathrooms.

She stumbled as the door slammed shut behind her. Maybe the plan would have worked better if she knew where Scott was. For once, he wasn’t following her and the football field was clear of the rowdy werewolf pack. She shrugged her shoulders and continued towards the school with pom poms in hand.

As it were, her next class was P.E., one of her best classes. Because all they ever did was play dodgeball. Coach was so inspired by her dedication to sports that he let her wear the cheer uniform for the game. She shared the class with Oz, Amira, and Scott, but the werewolf was still nowhere to be seen.

“What’s with the outfit?” Amira asked and narrowed her eyes.

“Polly and Zoe decided they wanted to help my situation with Scott and this was their best plan.” Vicky spread her arms out to show off the entire outfit.

“Wait, what’s going on with you and Scott?” Oz questioned.

The game started and Vicky traded her pom poms for dodgeballs. As they obliterated their opponents, the reanimated woman shared her tale of woe with her shadowy friend.

“Wait, so this all started at that party where you guys snuck off?” Oz asked and caught a ball aimed for him before sending it right back with double the force.

“Yes! And now he won’t even talk to me or anything! Sometimes he just watches me from the distance and I’d prefer it if he watched me up close!” Vicky wailed.

“I don’t understand why he would do that.”

“Right! It’s been driving me crazy!”

“No, no, it’s just--literally nothing sexy happened at all so I don’t understand why he would stay away.”

Amira grabbed a teammate to use them as a meat shield as she turned to Oz with wide eyes. “You saw what happened?! Give us the deets!”

“First of all, I can’t believe you just said that. Secondly, I’m not even sure Vicky wants me to say what happened because, uh, it’s not very flattering.”

She shook her head. “Go on, tell us. Maybe then I’ll know what’s going on with Scott.”

They decided to wait for a break in the game to listen to Oz’s side of the story. It was a harsh battle, but when Coach called for a break, Amira dragged Oz and Vicky over to a not so populated part of the bleachers. She threw them both down with a bit more force than necessary.

“Spill,” Amira demanded.

“Alright, so you know the part where Vicky and Scott got wasted and ran off. Well, I left earlier than that with . . . no one . . . and I was totally by myself under the bleachers when I saw them stumbling around .”

 

_ Oz stilled when he heard faint laughter and rushing feet. He hissed under his breath and tugged his shirt back down. _

_ “What gives? This was your idea!” His adorably angry boyfriend growled until Oz shushed him. He nodded his head towards the opening in the bleachers. They looked around for the source of the noise. _

_ Vicky and Scott giggled to themselves as they stumbled over the grassy football field. Together, they carried an inconspicuous barrel of questionable substance. From where he stood, it looked like it was labeled “Clothes Eating Acid: Eats the Toughest Clothes Right Up!”. Why someone would need clothing acid was beyond him. But just where were those two doing with it? _

_ “Ah man, they won’t even know it was us! It’s gonna be so much fun!” Vicky cackled loudly into the dead of night. “Maybe this’ll prove I’m worthy to join you and Polly in the Prank Masterz ranks!” _

_ “Totally! As long as we get this barrel to the dormitories and--OH NO!” _

_ To his total amazement, Scott tripped over nothing and spilled some of the contents of the barrel. Right onto Vicky’s favorite sweater. A hole quickly started to form and eat away at the under layer. _

_ “Damn it, this was my favor--ow ow oW AHH! IT’S BURNING! IT’S NOT CLOTHES ACID, IT’S REGULAR ACID! SCOTT, HELP ME!” Vicky shrieked. _

_ Scott completely abandoned the barrel in his panic to help her. They struggled to get off her top in their drunken stupor without burning her too much. Once Scott pulled the sweater over her head, their legs tangled together and they fell into a heap. If anyone else stumbled across them, it would have looked pretty damn compromising, but Oz was stunned by the sheer coincidence of it all. Like some kind of bad fanfiction. _

_ The pair groaned and twitched but grew quiet after awhile. Maybe they finally realized they were head over heels for each other and were about to start a steamy make out session? Oh, no, nevermind, Vicky just threw up all over Scott. She rolled over and immediately passed out on the grass, cuddling up to the barrel. The second Scott was free, he took off running for the hills. _

 

“And that’s last I saw of him. I at least took the barrel to give you plausible deniability in whatever the hell you were doing,” Oz finished with a shrug.

“So . . . you decided to take the barrel, but not your half naked friend?” Amira deadpanned.

“I was drunk and wanted sex, I did what I had to do.”

Vicky buried her face in her hands and groaned loudly. Of course this was her life. She threw up on the guy she had a crush on and now she was starting to understand. He probably kept from her as far as possible because he was utterly disgusted by her. One stupid night and now their friendship was ruined.

“Can someone put a hit out on my head? ‘Cause I would rather not be living anymore. Kay, thanks.”

Amira shook her head and gave her a sympathy pat on the shoulder. “That’s rough, buddy.”

* * *

 

Days came and went and Vicky put Scott on the back burner. She came to the decision that she would have to get over her embarrassment before even thinking about looking Scott in the eye.

Surprisingly, it was a quiet couple of days at Spooky High School. No awkward flirting attempts, no mass murder or arson, not even wacky shenanigans from the school’s most sought after cuties. It was odd and definitely spoke of something ominous coming, but Vicky thought of it as something of a vacation. She really got in touch with herself and was working hard on letting go of that night--perhaps, even Scott. Nah, she wasn’t over Scott, that loveable goofball with the body of a sex god. Wow, she was thirsty.

In an ironic twist of fate, everything came together during lunch. She got to the lunch room first and sat at an empty table until the rest of the Player Character gang arrived. For that day, she made her own lunch of jerky, a thick, meaty sandwich, a bag of super unhealthy chips, and a thermos of cranberry vodka. The thermos actually came from Brian, as a sort of pity gift.

She was just sitting there, minding her own business, when the Interdimensional Prince appeared through a portal above her table and landed in a french girl pose.

“Hello there, darling. You are just as stunning as the last time we crossed each other’s path,” he purred in a tone that sent chills up her spine. Oh boy, she wished her friends would show up sooner.

“Hey dude, normally I wouldn’t mind fighting with you over my crush, but I’m kind of on vacation from all this craziness and too sober to deal with . . . that.” She gestured to all of him.

The prince merely laughed and  _ crawled _ closer to her. She decided to take a long, long drink from her thermos. Looks like vacation time was ending early.

“Words so sweet from someone as beautifully blue as myself. Truly, a marriage between us would promise a strong lineage. Just think about it--” he clasped her hands between his and leaned in far too close to her face for comfort-- “Living in a castle with a handsome beau at your side. I would tend to the kingdom and you would raise all twelve of our children: Zeena, Mixal, Earin and Corlin (the twins), Xarbe, Lontal, Lonsmal, Drex, Wescel, Quarios, Romb, and Todd. Of course, there would also be the children of my concubines, but of course the children I have with you would be the next in line for the throne, ergo my favorite. Oh beloved, just say the word and sign this marriage contract and it could all be yours!”

“I’m good, dude. Why don’t you find someone else more . . . blue to propose to,” Vicky huffed with a roll of her eyes.

“Oh ho ho, playing hard to get? There’s no need for it, my zombie bride! You have won me over with just a glance! No, we shan’t delay this any further. We shall go to my castle and marry by dusk!” He exclaimed to the entire lunch room, kneeling down on one knee in front of her. His knee ruined her sandwich.

Before she could brutally shoot him down and make him pay for the food he wasted, several low growls erupted behind her. The wolfpack had shown up to her unneeded rescue, but she appreciated the sentiment. Until the head of the pack spoke up.

“She’s already claimed by one of us. If you don’t want to start a war with the werewolves, you better fucking run off,” he growled, leaning over Vicky’s head with a clawed hand held possessively on her shoulder.

What.

Instead of doing the smart thing and running away from the pack, the Prince had the audacity to look offended and proceeded to argue with them.

“As long as she is not married, I intend to make her my sweet, submissive bride!” The Interdimensional Prince declared.

Things were starting to get heated and not the good kind. Vicky glanced around, looking for someone to help her out. As luck would have it, Scott waltzed through the doors with Damien and Pokeman cards in hand. She frantically waved to the pair, hoping Damien would at least do  _ something _ since Scott was currently Unreachable.

Fortunately, Damien did see her! Unfortunately, he pointed her out to Scott with a smirk and probably a cruel laugh. Of course he had to look over. She really wanted to bury her head in the ground and never come up for air.

The Interdimensional Prince yanked on her hands and was suddenly much closer than before. Like, he was trying to kiss her without her consent kind of close.

“Sweet blueberry, I could give you the world and many children, let me rescue you from this borish life of miser--oH DEAR GOD NO!” The Interdimensional Prince shrieked as a bulky mass of fur and teeth tackled him off the table and to the ground.

The wolf pack immediately swarmed the fight, cheering and howling. Vicky blinked a couple times, wondering just what the fuck happened. Damien joined her at her table, laughing loudly.

“Holy fuck, I’ve never seen him get so feral! Fucking eat his insides, bro!” He cheered towards the slowly forming crowd.

“Mind telling just what’s going on?” Vicky asked on the off chance Damien was feeling gracious.

“What, are you fucking blind? Scott is totally going ballistic on that creep! Who would have thought he’d finally fortify and act on his dumb fucking crush on you,” Damien said and helped himself to her chips.

Whaaat.

She took another gulp from her thermos as she processed her thoughts. It’s not possible for Scott to like her because she threw up all over him and disgusted him. He wouldn’t even come near her for weeks because of it! Clearly, Damien had no idea what he was talking about and the Interdimensional Prince probably smelled like a bone or a cat. Something that would get the werewolves to raise their hackles.

Vicky scarfed down the remains of her lunch and took off, sending texts to the rest of the Player Characters, Polly, and Zoe. She had a lot on her mind and all of them were already involved, might as well just pull them in deeper.

* * *

 

“He likes you! I knew it!” Zoe squealed loudly and jumped up and down in the bathroom stall.

“Okay, but we’re missing a piece of this puzzle. During the party, Vicky and Scott got smashed and took off to pull a prank at the dorms on school grounds. They got to the football field, tripped, melted off Vicky’s sweater and shirt, and fell into each other. They laid like that until Vicky threw up and passed out. Immediately after that, Scott took off and kept his distance since then. Something must have happened when they were lying on the ground, just before she threw up.” Amira went into full detective mode, pacing in front of the mirrors, only a few hunches away from breaking out the magnifying glass.

“But how are we going to find out what happened? Even with all the weird stuff that goes on here, we can’t time travel back to that night,” Oz argued from his spot on the counter. His little phobias were currently combing his hair and he just let them do their thing.

Polly shot up and waved her arm around wildly. “Oh! Oh! But like, what if we recreate that night! We could totally load Vicky up with all the same stuff she drank that night and take her back to the football field!”

“That might work. Pretty sure we talked about something like that is psychology,” Brian offered with a shrug and turned to Vicky. “What did you even have that night?”

“Whatever Damien spiked the punch with,” Vicky answered.

Polly snapped her fingers. “A flask we found from a place worse than hell! I think I still have some stashed away, just one sec . . .”

She reached a transparent hand down her top and rummaged around until she whipped out an unnecessarily intricate looking silver flask. It was ridiculously gaudy so the liquor had to be good if Polly kept it around. Vicky took the flask and twisted the top off to take a quick smell. She immediately recoiled. The stuff was strong enough to peel paint! But she’d risk burning her stomach into ashes if it meant knowing just what was going on with Scott.

“Cheers,” Vicky whimpered and downed the mystery liquid.

It took 2 seconds for the alcohol to hit her blood stream and five seconds for her to fall flat on her face with a loud hiccup.

“Oh yeah, she’s ready,” Polly giggled.

“Quick! Get her to the football field!” Zoe yelled.

Brian grabbed Vicky by the legs and Amira grabbed her by the arms and sprinted towards the field with the rest right on their heels.

Everything felt numb but funny in a ticklish kind of way. She burst into laughter with every bounce and sway as her friends ran. Boy, she loved her friends. They were so willing to take time out of their day to help with her love life. Her friends were the best. No, not the best. Da best.

“Alright, this is where she passed out,” Oz said and Brian and Amira dropped her like a rock.

“Okay, Vicky, come on girl, tell us what happened,” Zoe said, kneeling beside her. 

What was she talking about? Oh yeah, the prank. And Scott. Scooottttttt. You ever notice how weird the name Scott is?

“Vicky, girl, come on. Give us the dirty details!” Polly whined.

Well, if she remembered correctly . . .

 

_ They fell to the ground and groaned. Not that Vicky minded the position.  Scott was nice and warm and furry, like a comfy, hairy mattress. He let out another groan beneath her and buried his nose into the crook of her neck, inhaling deeply. _

_ “Viiicky, did you always smell so good?” Scott growled, his claws digging just a tad bit deeper into her hips. _

_ “What do I smell like?” She mumbled, her stomach churning uncomfortably. _

_ “Like all the best decisions in life . . . I think . . . I wanna mark you.” His growl grew deeper and nuzzled her neck. _

_ “Scott, I don’t feel so good . . .” _

_ He ran his hot tongue over her skin. “Just one bite-- _

_ “Scott--” _

_ His teeth were bared, ready to mark her neck, but disaster struck. Vicky jerked back and unleashed her stomach contents onto the hapless werewolf. The second she was done, black spots appeared in her vision and that was it. The next thing she remembered was waking up, cold, lonely, and confused as to why Amira was hovering above her. _

 

“O. M. GGGGGGGGG!” Zoe’s squeal shattered nearby windows and drove the weak insane.

Brian covered Zoe’s mouth with his hand with an affectionate glance. “Alright, we get it, one of your OTP’s is almost canon. But there’s just a couple more questions, like why is Scott keeping away?”

“Uh, I don’t think he’s playing keep away anymore,” Oz whimpered pitifully and pointed over Brian’s shoulder.

“Is that Scott and the wolf pack?” Amira asked.

“Uh, yeah, and they look kinda--”

“Wolfy?”

“Yes. We should run, right?”

“Mmm, yeah, I guess.”

Vicky rolled over on her stomach and watched her friends run to the safety of the bathrooms once more. She would follow, but getting on her stomach made her, like, super dizzy. Maybe if she just closed her eyes for a little bit then everything would be okay.

A chest rattling howl ripped loose from above her, followed by a dozen others. Giant hands rolled her onto her side and a giant wet nose pressed against her neck. Vicky giggled and pushed the nose away. It returned, this time pressed against her cheek with a hint of whining.

Vicky cracked open one eye and could recognize those big blue eyes anywhere.

“Scottt! You’re such a good boy! AhhHHH! You’re such a cutie!” She exclaimed with a wide smile.

She closed her eye again when the tongue aggressively licked her face. The wolves howled and barked and suddenly Vicky wasn’t on the ground anymore, but over someone’s shoulder. The sudden bumps and fast movements weren’t ticklish like with her friend, but vomit inducing. Very, very vomit inducing. And somewhere along the way, something smacked her on the head so hard, she was knocked out.

* * *

 

Upon waking, Vicky wrinkled her nose at the lingering taste of alcohol and puke on her tongue. She couldn’t remember much beyond remembering just what happened the night of the party. Polly should get rid of that flask, it caused nothing but nasty hangovers and inconvenient amnesia. Seriously, her head was pounding and her stomach was in knots.

The blue skinned stein went to turn on her back, but something kept her firmly on her side. As much as she hated the idea, she had to open her eyes. Doing so would be the toughest she ever had to do in her life, including the time when she had to wean the football team off of cocaine because it just got too out of hand. She almost got laid then too, but her morality wouldn’t let it happen, damnit.

It was a herculean task, but when Vicky finally opened her eyes, she saw she was under a canopy of trees, lying on a particularly soft pile of leaves and twigs. Around her, the wolf pack laid snoring, completely nude and covered in blood and viscera. Well, that was something she never wanted to see.

A low grumble vibrated against her back and a heavy arm held her tight around the waist. Oh god, if the wolf pack was over there . . . then who was the one pinning her to the ground? What was the use of asking? She already knew.

“Scott, hey, let go,” Vicky whispered and shook the arm around her waist.

Nothing.

“Scott, who’s a good boy?”

He shot up with the force of a shotgun, tail wagging wildly. “Me!”

Vicky sat up and shushed him. He whispered an apology with a goofy grin before wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace. She should be really confused and probably asking what the hell he was doing, but fuck, Scott gave  _ great _ hugs. So she leaned in closer before asking him what the fuck was up.

“Dude! I’m just happy you’re okay! Usually when I see a living thing before going wolf, it always somehow ends up missing . . . Also, that prince dude was super creepy yesterday and even though I totally know you can defend yourself, I didn’t like how he was talking to you! I don’t really remember much after that.” Scott himself looked confused, but smiled it away.

“Okay, and why have you been ignoring me since the night of Polly’s party? Specifically, the one where Damien spiked the punch and we ran off to pull a prank.”

At the mention of the party, Scott’s expression fell into one of embarrassment and suddenly, he couldn’t look her in the eyes. She stroked his back, quietly asking him to explain.

“You smell really good, like,  _ really good _ . And you’re really cute and smart and I don’t like it when other monsters try and flirt with you. And I got super wasted and I was gonna mark you and that! That’s the werewolf equivalent of marriage! For life! But then you threw up on me and I didn’t want to mark you without your consent so I ran away! After that, I thought you’d hate me for being a . . . a . . . a bad boy! So I stayed away but I couldn’t really because you’re fun to be around!” He howled a confession, completely torn up over a drunken mistake.

“Oh Scott . . .”

Vicky gave him a tight squeeze and ran her fingers through his hair. She wasn’t thrilled at the idea of being almost drunk werewolf married, but seeing Scott beat himself up like this was a torture of its own kind. Plus, this all meant Zoe was right and Scott liked her a lot. “One mistake doesn’t make you a bad boy. You’re still a good boy at heart and that’s what counts! To be honest . . . I wouldn’t totally mind being marked by you. Some day. In the distant future where we’re not in high school and maybe have stable jobs.”

Scott sniffed loudly and looked at her with those adoring blue eyes. “R-Really? You’d really want to get marked and join the pack?”

“To be honest, I’ve had a thing for you since forever and my first thought upon seeing you was that I wouldn’t mind getting married to him one day. So, yeah, just laying it all out there . . .” Is there a spell to erase the last minute from their memories?

She jumped when Scott pressed his nose against hers, tail thumping wildly against the ground. A smile covered half his face and red bloomed beneath his cheeks. Oh, wow, this might be the first time she ever saw Scott blush and it was criminally cute.

“Can I kiss you this time?” He asked in a hushed tone that sent shivers down her spine.

As much as she would  _ love  _ that, she had to push him away. “When you get some clothes on, then absolutely!”

“Wh-ah man, not again!” He whined and Vicky laughed.

* * *

 

“What happened? Did it happen?> Did you guys do it?” Zoe bombarded her with questions the moment she sat down at the lunch table.

Maybe she should have sat with Damien, Amira, and Oz. Before she could pick her tray up again, Brian and Zoe had her wrists locked in a vice grip. They shared a look and a smile before turning back to her with a fire roaring in their eyes. Well, when it came to Brian, it was a dull spark, but more than Vicky ever expected from him.

“Tell us. Now.” Zoe demanded.

Vicky rolled her eyes. “Nothing happened. We fell asleep, woke up, talked, and parted ways. That’s it. I haven’t seen him since this morning.”

“WHAT! UNACCEPTABLE! We need to come up with a new plan! Maybe a spin on the cheerleader uniform. Or maybe we can appeal to the werewolf side of Scott. How do you feel about fursuits?”

Brian shook his head. “The furries living in the forest already tried that. He just thought they were big, cute, and horny animals.”

“Damn that cute idiot. Okay, how about--”

“VICKY! I’M WEARING CLOTHES, CAN WE KISS NOW?!”

Scott sprinted from the doors to their table, sliding across the surface and knocking all the food to the ground. His blur of a tail repeatedly hit Brian in the face. Vicky smiled and cupped his face between her hands.

“Alright, but you’re buying me a new lunch to replace the one you ruined,” she said.

“Deal!”

She pressed their lips together in an innocent first kiss. Scott smiled into it and leaned closer. Brian leaned over the table and slapped a hand over Zoe’s mouth to muffle the squeal that would kill thousands. From a nearby table, the wolf pack cheered and howled for the two and Polly grinned and gave a thumbs up from her table with Calculester. Calculester, who didn’t have an idea of what was going on, had a question mark flash across his screen and gave a hesitant thumbs up.

Vicky released him and pulled back but Scott wasn’t done yet. It was his turn to cup her face and pepper her with kisses. She giggled at every exaggerated “mwah!” and whenever his facial hair tickled her skin.

“We get it! You’re together now stop before you make someone barf!” Damien yelled from his table, only to be shushed by Amira.

“I’ve been waiting for this moment for a long time. You won’t ruin this for me, flame brain!” Amira hissed before smiling at the werewolf and stein. “Get it girl!”

Oz pat his boyfriend on the back, one of his phobias even jumping onto his shoulder. Damien rolled his eyes but wrapped his arm around Oz and went back to eating, steadfastly ignoring the kissing couple.

“Scott, alright, alright!” Vicky laughed and pushed him away gently.

“I can’t help it! Oh! Can we go on a date tonight? I’d really like to take you on a date.”

“I would love for you to take me on a date,” Vicky whispered conspiratorially.

Scott slid off the table, rambling off all his ideas for the perfect first date. Brian offered him his seat so he could take Zoe somewhere to calm down. For the rest of lunch, Vicky listened to him and all his cute yet ludicrous ideas. The entire time, her heart fluttered in her chest and her brain couldn’t believe she was finally with her crush.

“Hey, Scott?” She interrupted.

“Yeah, what’s up?”

“I’m happy.”

He smiled as she laced their hands together. “Me too!”


End file.
